bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 1
London Buses route 1 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Canada Water and Tottenham Court Road, it is operated by London General. History Route 1 was one of the first motorbus routes to be introduced in London. It was in operation by November 1908. Despite subsequent route changes, it continues to serve part of its original route, between Elephant & Castle and Aldwych. Route 1 once ran from Willesden to Lewisham, and more recently part provided a service between Lewisham and Bromley. It has since been curtailed at both ends of the route. At one point, the terminus was the now-closed County Terrace Tavern pub on the New Kent Road, until an accident in which a bus fell into the collapsed cellar of the pub. The night bus equivalent, route N1, terminated at Thamesmead. In late 1998 the route passed to First Capital operating from their Northumberland Park (NP) and Dagenham (DM) garages using MCW Metrobuses. The Jubilee Line Extension in 1999 saw route 199 withdrawn between Surrey Quays and Elephant & Castle, causing route 1 to become the only route to serve South Bermondsey from east to west. The route suffered severe overcrowding at peak times on this section of the route, requiring extra buses to be drafted in to cover. These vehicles were provided by a various operators, including Blue Triangle. The extra workings were later absorbed by First Capital . In 1999, the route was converted to low floor using brand new Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. In 2000, A sunday service was introduced. In 2001, the Dagenham (DM) allocation was transferred to Hackney (H) garage. A few years later, East Thames Buses (owned by London Buses) needed to re-locate from its Ash Grove depot to make way for new articulated buses on route 38. A suitable base was found in Southwark, but most of the Ash Grove routes were a long way from Southwark. This caused a swap of routes to occur with various other companies, with East Thames Buses taking over the 1/N1. The changes were introduced from 15 October 2005, with East Thames Buses using a new fleet of Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 3 October 2009, East Thames Buses was sold to London General, which included a five-year contract to operate route 1. The route will be retained by London Central from 1 October 2016. Current route The current route is not the same as the route of the first omnibus service in London, started in 1829 by George Shillibeer. *Tottenham Court Road *Holborn *Aldwych (For Covent Garden) *Waterloo Bridge (For IMAX Cinema, London Eye and Southbank Centre) *Waterloo *Elephant & Castle *Bricklayer's Arms *Tower Bridge Road *Grange Road *Southwark Park Road *Galleywall Road *South Bermondsey *Surrey Quays *Canada Water Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) Gallery 1.png 1 to Tottenham Court Road.png 1 at Surrey Quays.png 1 at Waterloo Bridge.png 1 2.png 001, London Buses routes